


Piece of Cake

by You_chan_do_it



Series: Works I created while procrastinating! [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cake, Crack, a tad fluffy, almost dropping more cake, they’re friends - Freeform, they’re just a mess tbh, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_chan_do_it/pseuds/You_chan_do_it
Summary: Bonding over dropped cakes.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit.  
> I got this idea from @straybells on tumblr~

     

 

     Kevin adjusted his position on the sofa as he flipped through his social media. He spotted a couple of posts about Stray Kids which was nothing out of the ordinary; he liked to keep up with his friends’ promotions. Wow, it’s was Changbin’s birthday a couple of days ago? So much for keeping up to date. He exited the app and opened up his messages.

 

*Message to: ChangBIIIIINNN*

 

 

Kevin MOOOON: yo my main rapper dude!

KevinMOOOON:Happy late birthday

KevinMOOOON: I have a present for you when we meet up later~

 

ChangBIIIIINNN: oh, thanks

ChangBIIIIINNN: wanna get me a new cake, too?

 

KevinMOOOON: lmao

 

ChangBIIIIIN: <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tA-yXMYex2E>

 

 

     Kevin clicked on the link. “Oh my god, no way!” he exclaimed as he witnessed his friend’s cake slide off of the box.

“Shut up, Kevin!” he heard a voice yell from somewhere down the hall. It was probably Eric. Kevin got up from his spot on the couch. Ugh, now he was cold.

“Eric, if you want to go see Felix, I suggest YOU shut up!” He spotted a sleepy looking Eric saunter out into the hall to wash up. Kevin grabbed his wallet and slid on his shoes before yelling back to the younger. “I’ll be downstairs, just meet me when you’re done.”

 

     Kevin and Eric finally arrived at the cafe where they spotted Changbin and Felix energetically talking about who knows what. “I can’t believe you got a cake.” Eric sighed before walking over to meet his friends.

     Honestly he couldn’t believe it either. As he made his way over to the table where all of his friends were sitting, he slipped a little. “OH NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN!” Felix and Eric shouted simultaneously, launching themselves forward just in case the cake fell (which it didn’t. Yeah Kevin!).

“You, too?” Changbin questioned. Kevin let out a sheepish smile as he took his seat next to Eric.

“You seriously let him bring a cake?” Felix questioned and Eric gave him a look saying, you have no idea.

 

 

“Dude, it was sooo funny! I was just walking, and BOOM! On the floor.” Kevin laughed.

“Oh, man, imagine just STANDING!” Changbin replied, laughing as well.

“Out of all the years, too, it had to be our debut year.”

     Changbin and Kevin went back and forth talking about their cake mishaps over their coffee and... replaced cake. “Seriously, no one is ever going to trust either of you with a cake again,” Felix chimed. Eric laughed, mouth full of cake, in agreement.

“I really wanted to eat that cake,” Changbin sighed. “I would’ve eaten it if I were you. If there weren’t fans there, five second rule all the way!” Eric proudly stated leaning back with his arms crossed.

     Felix gagged and Kevin rolled his eyes. “ You didn’t eat the one I dropped.” Kevin retorted. 

“That’s because it was on the floor of the dance studio. I don’t want those foot germs in my system.” Of course this kid had an answer for everything.

 “Well, mine was dropped on a stage! You don’t know what’s been on there.” Changbin said as he scrunched his nose. Felix giggled as his best friend realized what Changbin meant. 

 “I almost cried when I dropped my cake purely because I made such a mess in the studio.” Kevin took a sip of his coffee and another bite of cake. “This is really good cake!”

 “Oh I would’ve one hundred percent bawled my eyes out if we weren’t at a fan-sign. You’re right this is really good,” Changbin replied. 

     They got up to clear their plates. Kevin grabbed the remaining cake to put away in the box. “Maybe both of you should hold it so it doesn’t fall,” Eric said teasingly. That was actually a good idea.

     Changbin came over and grabbed the other side of the plate. As they made their way over to where the box was, some idiot bumped into Kevin. “The saga continues,” Felix stated, sipping on his coffee as they all stared at the cake that was now face down on the ground. Kevin just sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “At least we got to eat some this time,” Changbin said making everyone giggle.

 

One would imagine that not dropping a cake was a simple task. Truly all there was to do was hold it. For Kevin and Changbin, however, it certainly wasn’t a piece of cake.

 


End file.
